


The Soft Painting of The Moonlight

by mckaleymatus



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Actors, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mostly Fluff, New York City, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romeo and Juliet References, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Suicide Attempt, Theatre, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sad stuff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckaleymatus/pseuds/mckaleymatus
Summary: ❝When I was young I had no insecurities, no moral, no expectations; I thought about a wonderful world designed only for myself, ruled by me and where no one could ever touch me. I didn't know anything about being famous, or talented, or pretty. I wanted me to be me.Nowadays I cherish those times when I couldn't realize that people wanted to harm me, that people would want to bring me down just for the sake of their own satisfaction. Those times when I didn't care if I was hurting, nor that crying was wrong, and my only priorities were composing songs with my own language that nobody else could understand.When I look at myself in the mirror, I long for that era, because you couldn't hurt me then.❞
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Mercutio's Redemption

She wondered if someday she would stop being this bitter, reckless and beaten version of herself; if maybe there was a chance she could open her eyes one day and see the credits roll with her name on it. The days passed by and she kept on being Mercutio when she wanted to be Juliet.

❝Maybe that's all I need to be.❞

But the doubts kept on rising, surfacing the sunlight and devouring her with a lack of mercy. She couldn't be Juliet because she was miserable, pathetic and mostly the living version of an old Greek comedy; she had to face the fact that no comic-relief had a happy ending because no comic-relief had a story. 

One more time she opened her eyes to fight the fireflies surrounding the night sky. The disappointment increased the number of tears, which fell down all the way from her cheeks to her throat, hiding under the cleavage of a ravaged babydoll. 

❝Maybe that's all I need to be...❞


	2. Toxicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio doesn't know what's better for herself.

Isabel hated her, from the way she talked, to the way she predicted her words. She hated those big, excited eyes filled with joy and those cute plump lips that gesticulated poetic sentences. Isabel hated Mercutio in every way possible, especially because she called herself ❝Mercutio❞. Now, she did try to love her, or at least like her, but it just felt impossible as the girl became more and more annoyingly clingy. 

❝...And then I stumbled into my brother and he let his phone fall and it broke, like, really broke, and that's the reason why my brother won't drop me off at your place.❞

Mercutio's voice was filled with guilt, and Isabel couldn't really blame her, because sometimes when the things inside her mind got out of control, she would ask the kid to not leave her; and between those periods of time, some kisses would escape her mouth into Mercutio's. That was wrong, she knew, but she was right all the time, so she thought it would be a natural balance.

❝So, you won't come?❞

The girl, on the other side of the line, let out a deep and hurt sigh. Isabel could imagine her eyes starting to water from the anxiety, or those pretty fingers of hers tapping the nearest surface. It felt like magic as if the small amount of words leaving her tongue could make the kid insane.

❝No! I mean... I can go... If you want me to.❞

Last time Mercutio came to her house was fun; she spent a long hour between her legs and Isabel couldn't resist the urge to feel her again. It could be a good way to shut her up.

❝Of course I want you to, baby.❞


End file.
